


Everything is Sound

by carpebagel



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpebagel/pseuds/carpebagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In private, Haru is extremely affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Sound

Privately, Haru is extremely affectionate.

It starts like any other day. Makoto invites Haru to his house to work on homework and play video games, and they do just that. They work on the tougher math problems and eventually switch over to their favorite game.

Ren and Ran join them briefly, Ran throwing herself onto Haru and Ren sprawling out on his older brother. They cheer Haru on, urging him to beat their older brother. "If I win this," Haru tells Ran, "you and Ren have to leave. Okay?"

She nods into his chest.

And sure enough, Haru does win. Makoto slumps down in defeat and huffs a long sign. Haru smiles inwardly as the twins leave the room, insulting their brother's video game skills.

"I think you've gotten better," Makoto says as Haru moves closer to him. "I used to be able to beat you easily, and now look at me! I'm - "

Before Makoto can finish, he feels Harus arms slide around his neck. Makoto gulps. "Haru-chan?" Makoto stammers.

Haru sighs into Makoto a neck, but doesn't reply. He drapes his arms across Makoto's chest from behind, burying his face into Makoto's neck. He inhales as he sighs into his skin, breathing Makoto in.

"Haru, not again..." Makoto whispers.

Again, Haru says nothing. Instead, he shifts to straddle Makoto from the front, his thighs on either side of Makoto's lap. Haru looks at Makoto, who's blushing furiously.

Haru collapses into Makoto and they both crash down into the bed, Haru on top of Makoto. He rolls off his friend's body and faces him. He gives Makoto a peck on the cheek, feeling the heat radiate from his skin.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Haru says as he drapes his arm across Makoto's body. Makoto turns to his friend, placing his arm on Haru's waist.

"Please don't."


End file.
